Welcome Home
by capturedereannie
Summary: A very sweet heartwarming short Levihan story. The story of Levi and Hanji's relationship. And One day Levi disappeared. Did he die from the expedition? What would Hanji do after that day? Pairing LEVIHAN. One shot.


**One Shot Story**

**Pairing**: LeviHan

**A/N**: witten in first person, in Hanji's perspective. I decided to make just a very sweet heartwarming Levihan. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

I could say he was the most wonderful person I had met in my entire life. I had to admit that our relationship was deeper than being a friend. I had to confess, I still _love_ him so much.

* * *

I could still remember that day, when Erwin introduced him to me and Mike. "He's Levi," he said. We shook hands. His hand was cold, as well as his attitude. He didn't look into my eyes. But he was rather kind than I expected.

When we had our first meeting with him, I could see him listening attentively. He was like an elementary kid who was really eager to learn.

When we had our first expedition with him, he was really amazing, I thought. He didn't go into training but his shifts and turns using 3DMG was flawless. I was mesmerized.

Once, I approached him. "Hey Levi," I called him. "Come for a second." We went into my room. I showed him everything I discovered about titans, even though I knew he wasn't interested in this kind of stuff. But I was wrong. He was the first one who said, "Amazing." He was the first one who made my heart jumped for a second.

Our conversations after that were about my experiments. Though sometimes I saw him yawning, and sometimes half listening, but he stayed. Every midnight, we had this coffee session. It was just the two of us, enjoying the wonderful night, exchanging phrases and sentences. It was really fun.

One night, a simple sentence made my whole night complete and perfect. It was when we were talking about our childhood days. I told him that my crush when I was a child told me that I was ugly, but he said "I think you're beautiful, shitty glasses." My cheeks flushed. I was thankful to the candles around us made it not visible because I didn't want him to notice.

Day by day, our relationship got deeper and deeper. Sometimes, I spent my nights with him, sleeping beside him. We both cuddled the same blanket. His arms were keeping me close to him. His breaths were warm and his smell was lingering into his soft pillow. He kissed my forehead, touched the bridge of my nose then down to my lips until it was pressed into his. Those slender fingers caressing my back, and pushing me more to him. We were like that, and nobody knew, just the two of us.

But later on, Erwin caught the two of kissing and found out about our relationship. But he wasn't against it. He just let us do whatever we wanted.

After our latest expedition, after everyone got into their own position, I hadn't seen him. When we were back to headquarters, his horse came back with his hood. He wasn't here. He didn't come back. I took the hood and smelled it. I couldn't hold my tears. I cried. This wasn't possible, I thought, still not into the fact that he didn't come back.

My night after that was silent. I was alone. I sat into my usual seat, same time we were having our coffee. Unlike before, he was right here beside me, now I was all by myself. I cried while sipping the coffee I prepared for myself. I cried and cried. My heart was breaking. It hurt so much. How could I move on? How could I even stop crying? Would time heal my heart? Could I be able to forget him? I wasn't able to sleep. And this was how my nights went for the whole month after he disappeared.

One afternoon I went into his room, everything was familiar, the smell and the air. It was him, I closed my eyes and feeling him like he was right here beside me. Then I realized that, I was thankful that I met him. I didn't need to forget about him. Even though he wasn't here, he was living in my mind. _I love you_ Levi.

* * *

There's a knock into my room, so I open it thinking it is Erwin or Mike. I'm surprised, not expecting what I would see behind this door is the person I wanted to hold, I wanted to touch and I wanted to see. He still has bandage around his head, and some around his arms. It was two months after that. My tears fall, and without thinking, my arms fly around him. It's Levi. He isn't dead. He came back. "I'm home," he says. I pull myself from him, look into his eyes and brush his face. I kiss him and smile. "Welcome home."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please drop a review!


End file.
